Rag Doll
by Lylii-cutie
Summary: After a break up with her boyfriend Hermione needs to find a job.Ginny decides to try to get her a job where she works called The Den of DM&BZ Inc.The place is owned by Draco & Blaise.One of the products they cell is a mag.called Rag Doll bad sum. :  srry
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own any characters J.K Rowlings does.. unfortunatly**

Hermione Granger, one of the three to help kill Voldemort, a straight O student on her O.W.L's a O, E student on her N.E.W.T's, and now a broke, homeless women. Okay she wasn't exactly homeless Ron had told her she could still live with him if she wanted. Though how are you suppose to live in the same house with your EX and his new boyfriend. She wasn't even surprised when she caught Ron in bed with another person. I mean he couldn't really have been staying after for Quidditch practice every friggen day. Though with a guy, and Harry of all guys. She pinched the bridge of her nose, a sign of agitation creeping up on her. She was completely broke because as the girlfriend of a Quidditch player Ron expected her not to work. Thankfully she had been able to get in contact with Ginny her best friend and she was able to get a meeting with her at the company she worked for. She started working there when her and Harry had broken up; almost 6 months ago. It was called The Den of D.M&B.Z Inc. Hermione had heard Ron talk about it a few times when he was with his Quidditch buddy's, but all she really knew about it was they had magazines and video's. She walked into the building in a black pencil skirt, black Mary Jane's, and a white button down blouse. The man sitting at the front counter had on black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He looked to be about 25, and he had a full head of dark brown hair. He was looking down at his cell phone as she approached the desk.

" Hi. Is Ms. Weasley here?" She asked nervously. The man looked up surprised.

" Do you have an appointment?" He asked. Hermione shrugged.

" I don't know I think she might be expecting me. Ms. Granger" She gave the man her name, and he looked through a list.

" Ahh yes she's on the second floor, third room on the left" He said going back to his phone. She apperated outside the door, and was about to knock when she heard yelling in the room.

" No I already said that we can't use her!" The familiar voice of Ginny made her smile, even if she could tell she was angry.

" Why the Hell not? She is perfect." A man said in a tight voice.

" Sure maybe for the little boy's that have to hide our products from their mommy's. For our mature audience they wanna see girls that look realistic" Ginny said while slamming her hand on something hard. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see a brown eyed, dark skinned wizard.

" Are you done Spying Ms. Granger ?" He asked with a thick Italian accent. Hermione almost jumped back two feet. She didn't expect her EX-classmate to be here.

" Oh I'm sorry Zabini. They seemed to be having an argument, and I didn't want to disturb them" She said shyly. He gave her a smile, that would have made most women melt. Fortunately she was not most women.

" They argue all the time Ms. Granger. It's just the perks of working with them." Blaise said while opening the door.

" I'm telling you Draco. This chick is to predictable. The Bleach blond, big boobed, big arse faze is over." Ginny looked over at Blaise and Hermione as they walked through the door. They were in a large white office. The only thing separating Ginny and Draco was a wooden desk. Draco was on the side by the door and Ginny was closes to the window. " Mione here is what guys want. Sure she might be dressed like a school teacher, but she has a nice body. Normal curve's, breast that fit in the palm of your hands, a normal size waist, and a tiny tight arse." As Ginny said this she walked over to Hermione, and gave her a slight slap on the butt. Hermione jumped slightly, but under it all held most of her composure. Draco turned around and looked her up, and down with familiar grey eye's. The only thing different was they didn't hold any coldness, and they weren't accompanied by a signature sneer. He grabbed a picture off the table and showed it to her. It was a bleach blond, blue eye's, big perfect breast, barely a waist, and wide hips.

" On a women's perspective tell me about her." He commanded. Hermione gave the picture another once over.

" If I met her in real life I would hate her on sight. She is to perfect to be anything else than a slag. Plus her breast are fake" she said without skipping a beat. Draco looked over the girl again.

" How can you tell?" He asked. Hermione pointed to her right breast.

" There the same size. Right is always slightly bigger than the left." She said matter-of-factly. Draco gave her a small smile.

" Still Ms. Know it all Granger I see." He said while patting her head as she walked past her. Hermione had to keep herself from cringing at his touch. There was one thing the Ex death eater still had, and that was a I'm better than you attitude. You could here it in the way he talked.

" Well is she in the rag or what?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head.

" No, but Ms. Granger is hired. Show her around, let her meet some of our actors, and models." Draco said before walking out with Blaise close behind him. Hermione looked at Ginny confused.

" What exactly have I been hired for?" She asked. Ginny gave her a smile that was all most as bright as her hair.

" To work with me The Den of D.M&B.Z Inc. Porn company of course." She answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own H.P J.K Rowlings does... But if I did own it, it would probably not be as popular *shrug*_

" PORN!" Hermione said in shock to her best friend. Ginny rolled her eye's at Hermione as she took a stack of picture's out of her desk.

" Mione you are in your late 20's. A full grown women. Stop acting like porn is so taboo." She said.

" But Gin. Me? In the porn industry? I mean really?" Hermione asked in panic.

"Calm down. It's not like I'm asking you to strip, and get in front of the camera. All you need to do is go threw some model pics, tend to the models, and occasionally interview them with me." Ginny explained while separating the stack of pictures. Hermione sighed.

" Well what about Draco and Blaise. On a scale of one to ten how bad of bosses are they.?" She asked in an almost desperate tone. She needed to find something wrong with this job. Any reason to say no.

"Their fair. If you do something wrong they will scold you, but their also not sparing with praise either." Ginny answered. Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, as hard as possible. When she let go she exhaled.

" fine" She said quietly.

" What was that?" Ginny asked.

" I said fine. I will work with you." Hermione answered while giving Ginny a small smile. Ginny ran up to her best friend, and hugged her as tight as possible.

" Thank you Mione. I don't think I could have let you keep depending on my obnoxious brother after what he did" She said as she let go. Hermione knew how much Ginny worried about her, and if she could take stress off of her by working with her then that's what she would do.

" So what's my first assignment?" Hermione asked eagerly. Ginny passed Hermione half of the stack of pics and a magazine.

" Your main focus will be the new magazine we just sent out called the 'Rag Doll'. It's one of our softer magazine's-" Hermione cut in.

" Softer?" She asked confused. Ginny nodded.

" Privates are clothed. Anyway I need you to look threw a few of our older issue's and then our model's. I want you to choose the models that should go in our magazine and take the pictures up to Draco. Understood?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Of course"

* * *

><p>Hermione had never seen so many naked men and women in her life. She walked to Draco's office in a daze. It was right down the hall from Ginny's. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she let herself in. He stills has the same taste she mused. His office was a lot bigger than Ginny's. The walls were black, the carpet was white, there was a green throw rug, and the curtains were silver. He had a desk with an Iphone, a mac, and a few pictures sitting in the middle.<p>

" Do you like what you see?" A familiar voice asked her from behind. Hermione jumped, and dropped the pictures on to the floor.

" Oh My Merlin. I'm so sorry I will pick those right up Malfoy." She said while getting on her knees. Malfoy didn't say anything, he just walked to his side of the desk closes to the window, and sat down without saying a word. When she got back up he was looking at her intensly.

" I'm surprised prude Granger decided to stay." Draco said in a amused tone. She frowned at him.

" Something's change. You should know that well Malfoy" She said it with a slight attitude, while making eye contact. This caused Draco to smirked slightly .

" Well Granger since you plan on staying with this company let me clue you in on a rule. If you knock and no one answers you wait " he said. Hermione knew that she was being chastised and lowerd her eye's quickly.

" Im sorry Malfoy. I will know next time" Hermione said. Draco ran his hand's through his blond hair. It felt nice without all that gel his mom use to put in during his school days.

" Rule number two. Have a back-bone. You will be working with models and actresses and in this business they are not known to be the nicest girls in the world. As a women you will be required to not let them walk over you, or you will be of no use to this company" Draco explained as he walked over to her. Hermione looked up at him.

" I understand Malfoy" Hermione answered. She handed him the pics and he thumbed threw them. He stopped at the paper clipped ones.

"Why did you put these two together. The man looks like every girls dream with blond hair, and blue eye's, and the women looks completely goth like. Long black hair, and dark makeup they are complete opposite ? " Draco asked. Hermione was expecting this because Ginny had asked her the same exact thing.

" Well I noticed that there were no S&M in your magazine. After having a converstaion with Ginny she said it would be a good idea to add one. I was thinking the girl had a more dominate look going on, and the guy would be a good subject" Hermione said trying to explain the best way she could. Draco pondered on it more.

" Fine." He said suddenly while laying the pictures on his desk. Hermione walked slowly back towards the door.

" Is that all you have for me?" She asked hoping the answer was yes.

" Has Ginny showed you around?" He asked with his back towards her.

" No" She said slowly dreading what may come next.

" Wait for me outside. I'll show you around" He said.

" No that's okay, Ginny will show me around." Hermione said quickly.

" It wasn't an offer you can decline Ms. Granger" Draco said comely. Hermione couldn't keep herself from slamming the door on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's does If I did Harry and Ron would be a couple, Hermione and Draco would be a couple, and last but not least Ginny and Blaise would be a couple**

Draco made Hermione wait outside his door for 15 minute's before he decided it was suitable for him to come out. Hermione was outside one hand on her hip the other one pinching the bridge of her nose.

" So are you ready?" He asked smirking. Hermione gave him a cold look, but her tone was perfectly normal.

" Of course" she answered. Draco grabbed her hand and apperated them down a few floors. If she was correct then it was probably under the first floor. Draco let go of her hand, and not thinking Hermione almost reached back out for it. Draco pretended not to notice it.

" You know Granger I have never liked it when girls with curly hair straighten it. It looses its natural beauty don't you think?" Draco asked. Hermione nervously ran her hand through her straightened hair. It had taken her about 2 hours to do it, but she thought it looked more professional. She wasn't going to reply back, but she remembered how Malfoy said you needed a back bone.

" I think it's more about what the girl thinks. If she thinks she looks good, then she really won't care what you think Malfoy" She said in a snooty tone. Malfoy smiled at her but it didn't reach his eye's. They finally stopped walking in front of a wizard photo shoot. There was a naked guy laying on a couch he was tanned with black spiky hair and more eyeliner on than Hermione. Straddling him was a black haired girl, pale, with no top on, a black poofy skirt, and combat boots. Her makeup was extremely dark and it added a nice contrast to her skin. They were both looked intensely at each other

" Kay let's take a break. Amalia & Tony come meet one of our new workers." Draco called. They both looked up surprised. Amalia got off of Tony, and Hermione started to blush when she saw that Tony was naked under Amalia's skirt. As they walked closer she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Amalia ran up to Draco and hugged him tightly.

" Blondie boy. What are you doing down in the den?" She asked happily. Her Italian accent was barely detectible.

" Must you call me that every time you see me?" Draco asked. Amalia didn't answer. She looked over at Hermione and gave her a cat like grin. She looked back over at Draco with the same grin.

" Blondie boy is this the new bitch She's not as cute as the other one's. She's actually kind of plane but maybe you choose her to play a teacher?" Amalia asked in a sickly sweet tone. Hermione could feel her anger rising but decided to let Draco handle it. It was time to see how he acted in front of the models. Draco pushed Amalia away from him.

" This plain girl is in charge of you. You will treat her with the respect you treat me with. Other wise I give her permission to doc your pay" Draco said. Amalia pouted.

" Oh Shove off Amalia, stop being a baby" Tony said while pushing past her. He looked Hermione up and down and gave her a wide smile.

" Tony this is Ms. Granger. She is in charge of you. You will treat her as your boss, and JUST as your boss" Draco had to emphasize this point a lot for Tony because of a few incidence.

" I understand Mr. M. But I mean look at her. How long has it been since you have seen a honest to god blush?" Tony asked. He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. She started blushing even harder. For some reason this caused anger to go through Draco so he decided to keep this meeting short.

" Kay that's enough for today Granger. You guys go back to work" Draco said. Tony was about to say something but he saw a dangerous flash in Draco's eye's. He quickly let go of Hermione's hand, and grabbed Amalia by her shoulders.

" Let's go Bimbo" He said while pushing her back to the couch. Draco looked over at Hermione who still had a blush on her cheek. For some reason it made him angry to see her reaction to Tony. He grabbed her hand and apperated them back to his office.

" Stop acting like the blushing virgin. He's just a guy" Draco said angrily. Hermione jerked her hand away.

" Don't tell me how to react. I'm so sorry that I'm not use to a naked guy running up to me." Hermione snapped back.

" If your going to be in this industry you had better get use to it !" Draco yelled.

" It's my first day. How do you expect me to act?" Hermione asked.

" Like a damn adult !" Draco answered before slamming his door in her face. Hermione thought about going inside and really telling him off when she heard someone rushing down the hallway. She looked up and saw Ginny barreling by her

" I heard yelling. I had to see what was going on" she said breathlessly . Hermione looked at her in shock.

" You heard us?" She asked embarrassed. Ginny shrugged.

" Of course. You shouldn't be embarrassed Mione. Everyone here argues with Draco. He is a prick sometimes " Ginny said sweetly.

" I heard that!" Draco yelled.

" Good !" She yelled back. Hermione couldn't help the giggle from escaping her, which cause Ginny to smile.

" You know Hermione. That outifit is defenitly not good for this place. How about we go shopping for a new outfit" Ginny offered. Hermione looked at Ginny's outift. Ginny's hair was put up in a messy ponytail, she had a grey peasent top, black skinny jeans, and black flip flops. She looked more like she was just going out instead of going to work. Hermione gave her a small smile.

" Are you sure that's not to much to ask. I mean are you going to spend your own money?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave her a ' Are you crazy look.' Then she started laughing.

" Were not going to use my money. Were using my company credit card. I think this counts at something the company can pay for" She answered quietly as she began leading Hermione away from the door.

" Won't you-know-who get mad?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

" Blaise takes care of the money. He will let it slide. Now let's go shopping" Ginny said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Discalimer: I do not own H.P J.K Rowling on the other hand does. She is the goddess to my inspiration._

**Author's note: Thank you Amara Alice Allen for helping me with this awsome chapter. You readers should definetly check out her fan fics :D**

Hermione and Ginny drove down in a black Mercedes bens. Ginny drove in the sky at speeds that had Hermione clutching her seat belt.

" Ginny I know your having fun, but do you really think driving the company car like this is such a good idea?" Hermione asked worriedly. Ginny laughed at her worry-wert bestie.

" This is not even the company car Mione. This is Blaise's car." Ginny explained.

" Why are you driving Blaise's car? Wont he need it?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

" He shouldn't. Were actually suppose to still be in the office, but I pulled a few string's." Ginny explained. Hermione looked up at her friend.

" One. Does Blaise know you took his car? Two how do you keep this job?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed.

" No, and because I'm good at what I was hired to do." Ginny answered. Ginny hit a sharp turn, and Hermione had to hold back a scream of panic.

" Ginny slow down." Hermione begged. Ginny sighed.

" Fine you spoil sport." Ginny slowed down to the normal speed limit.

" Thank Merlin. So Ginny what is your relationship with Blaise?" Hermione asked when her heart stopped beating a mile a minute.

" There is no relationship. Were just roomates." Ginny said with a slight angry tone. Hermione looked at her friend in shock. She didn't expect that reaction.

" Well you know." She started trying to find the right words. " Guys are stupid. They don't know when a girl is putting herself out there for them" Hermione finished.

" Ok so if you were a guy, and your female room mate walked around in nothing but a lacy underwear and bra, ask you to give her a back massage, and falls asleep in your bed with your shirt and boxers on you wouldn't think she was trying to be with you?" Ginny asked . Hermione shrugged.

" I don't know what goes on in a boys mind" Hermione said. Ginny sighed angrily.

" Well I do. It's blonde, with fake boob, and a too tiny waist met with a big arse" Ginny huffed as they pulled up to there shopping area.

" Do you mean that girl in the picture Draco showed me?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head.

" Yeah. Her and Blaise had a fling when I first moved in with him" Ginny said stepping out of the car. Hermione didn't take Blaise as that type of guy but to each it's own. As they walked into the store Ginny's cell phone started ringing it was a touch screen smart phone. I like it rough by Lady Gaga started playing. She grabbed it slowly as if hesitant to talk to whoever it was.

" Who is it?" I asked. She put her finger to her lips. She put the phone on speaker.

" Hi hot stuff" Ginny said with a smile in her voice.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley where the hell is my car keys?" Blaise's deep Italian voice asked over the phone. His voice always had a soothing effect but on speaker it sounded god like/

" Well you see Blaise. There was an accident and when it walked through the door I just knew I had to fix it" Ginny explained.

" What exactly was this accident?" Blaise asked. You could tell by his tone that he wasn't buying it for one second.

" Hermione's outfit" Ginny answered.

" Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Blaise let out a bunch of swear words in Italian.

" You have 1 hour to haul both your asses back here. If not I will let Draco know of this little outing during company hours." Blaise threatened.

" You wouldn't dare !" Ginny excalimed.

" See you in an hour. And not a second later. By big red" he said before hanging up. After grumbling for a while Ginny put her phone back in her pocket.

" Well we can either go back or call his bluff, speed shop, and run up this credit card like there is no tomorrow ?" Ginny asked.

" I think it would be easier to go back ." Hermione said. Ginny shook her head and took out the credit card.

" Sorry wrong answer"

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione had so many bags of new clothes that 5 sales associates had to help them carry it to the car. When they got in Hermione was ready to pass out. She had never ran so much since she got out of Hogwarts.<p>

" So Hermione where are you living?" Ginny asked as she took off from the parking lot.

" Withronandharry" Hermione mumbled.

" What? Speak up" Ginny said. Hermione sighed.

" I'm still living with Ron and Harry" Hermione admitted. Ginny almost slammed down on the brake.

" No your not. I'm going to find you a house right now." Ginny said determinedly.

" What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny took out her phone, and punched in a few numbers.

" Hey Draco. Does your apartment have any openings?" Ginny asked.

" Wait stop. Ginny don't do this" Hermione asked. Ginny put up her hand to silence her.

" No me and Blaise are not arguing. I'm just thinking of having some more space for my stuff." Ginny explained.

" I'm serious Ginny. Stop it." Hermione said .

" Oh the apartment right next door to you just opened up. And how much is the rent?" Ginny asked ignoring her friend.

" GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed

" Only $10,000 a month not including utilities. I think I can swing that. I have some money stored away. Can you give me the number so I can call the guy in charge ?" There was a slight pause. " Ok thanks Draco" Ginny hung up the phone, and looked at Hermione with a wide grin. Hermione on the other hand had a frown on her face.

" Ginny we both know neither of us can afford that" Hermione said. Ginny's smile got wider.

" Of course we can't but the company can" Ginny said. Hermione shook her head.

" We can't Ginny. We already spent so much on clothes. Blaise will have three cows." Hermione said.

" Don't worry about him. I have him under control. Now what kind of furniture do you want for your apartment?" Ginny asked while taking out her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: I do not own HP J.K rowlings does_

Blaise chuckled softly when he saw his car pull up into the drive through. The girls had one minute to spare. Even if they made it he wasn't going to tell Draco. There had been many occasions when Blaise had to leave for "business" and he needed Ginny to cover his ass. Big red was his roommate, his cover for going out, and his new conquest. Of course maybe that would have been not the best word for it because he didn't plan on it being just a fling. He wanted a real relationship,\ and he wasn't blind to her advances. He didn't want her to think he was just in it for sex which is why he hadn't laid her yet. He saw them each carrying at least 5 bags and he saw at least 30 more in the car. He begged Merlin that they didn't use the company credit card. It was getting harder to explain to Draco why there were big chunks missing in the saving's account they had ( which is what he used to pay for only Ginny's company card) Of course he replaced it about a week after but that wasn't the point. She was a big spender, and while he personally found that attractive Draco wasn't so … understanding. Blaise was pulled out of his thought with the knock on the door.

" Come in" He called. He looked out the window, and saw that Hermione, and Ginny were gone.

" What's up hot stuff ?" Ginny asked while laying the bags down in his office. He turned around quickly, and gave her his heart dropping smile.

" Covering you and Mione's ass" He answered. And what a nice ass Ginny has to cover he mused to himself. Hermione was shocked to hear someone other than a close friend call her that; though she didn't comment on it.

" Were sorry for causing you trouble Zabini" Hermione apologized. Ginny sighed, and laid down on his desk.

" Don't apologies to him. He owes me for the last time he left and had me cover for him" Ginny said while stretching. She purposely let her shirt ride up her stomach and showed off her black lacy thong. Blaise pretended not to notice.

" Also you don't have to call me Zabini. Blaise will suffice." He said smiling at Hermione. Personally he thought Hermione was to innocent to work in this business but Ginny had given her high points so we decided to put his personal feelings on the back burner.

" Hot stuff. How about next week we have an office party at the house ?" Ginny asked. She had flipped over on to her stomach now and Blaise could see just how well her skinny jeans were fitting her. He had to hold back a groan of lust, and with great effort turned his eye's to Hermione

" That sounds like a good idea. Everyone can get to know each other better. Draco can bring Honey since she hardly hangs out with her dad." Blaise said. Hermione looked confused.

" Draco has a daughter?" She asked. Ginny shook her head.

" No he has a dog. Blaise its hot in here do you mind?" Ginny asked as she grabbed the end of her shirt. He shrugged.

" Go ahead knock yourself out." I could use a little entertainment he didn't add. Ginny pulled her shirt off and had on a matching black lacy bra under it.

" Check it Hermione 50% off with the set. I got another set in purple, and a crotch less pair too." Ginny said emphasizing the crotch less set. Blaise eye brow shot up in a curious manner but he didn't comment. Hermione was feeling incredibly awkward so she needed a chance to make an escape.

" Well Ginny" She started while backing out of the room. " I'm going to go look around some. You have my number if you need me" She finished then she sped walked won the hall and walked right into the chest of Draco Malfoy.

" Really Granger. Is not watching where your going about to be a everyday thing for us?" He asked in a snarky tone. Hermione pushed against his chest, and shook her self.

" I'm so sorry Malfoy. It's been a long day. How about showing me a little sympathy?" Hermione snapped back. She was tired, and in a snappy mood. She really wasn't a big shopper and going at the pace Ginny was going had drained a lot out of her. Draco smirked at her.

" Next rule. In this industry no one important shows sympathy" He answered before walking away. Hermione wished she had something to throw at the back of his head but since she didn't she decided to stick with name calling under her breath as she walked back to Ginny's office

* * *

><p>Hermione was exhausted as her, Ginny, and Blaise walked back to his car. When Ginny had come back she was angry. It seemed her advances to Blaise still hadn't worked. Hermione wondered if Ginny was going to let anger get the best of her but instead she sent her to work. Hermione had been told to call different advertising places to tell them whether their ad had made it in the magazine or not. Then Draco had called her downstairs, and she got to try first hand how she would help the models. She had to oil them down, run back and forth to get them water, clean up after there pets, and help them squeeze into her costume. Then she ran back upstairs with Ginny so she could see how a meeting goes. Plus she had to carry her bags with her. Now all she wanted to do was pass out.<p>

" So how are you going home?" Blaise asked while leaning against his car. Ginny leaned back against him, and he stuggled to keep his hand's by his sides. Hermione placed 5 of her twenty bags on the ground. She had forgot all about that she had no way of getting to Ron's house to get her stuff and no way to get to her new apartment because it was to late for the taxi's to be running. Before she could answer Draco walked up to them.

" What's the hold up?" He asked.

" We were just asking Mione here how she was getting home" Ginny said.

" Well you see I don't really have a ride, but I don't mind walking" Hermione answered. Ginny was about to say something when Draco cut in.

" I'll drive her home. I mean she is going to live next door to me right Gin?" Draco asked with a playful smile. Hermione started blushing, and Ginny just smiled back. Draco picked up Hermiones bags off the ground in which was his way of saying " you can't say no to this offer"

" Fine you're the boss" Ginny said. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a long tight hug.

" See you tomorrow" Hermione said as they pulled away and Ginny stared walking towords the car that Blaise was getting into. When they drove off Hermione turned towords Draco. If they were going to drive together than she might as well try to make it as comfortable as possible. So she decided she was going to apoligise. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco held up his hand.

" Save it. I don't need an apology for your attitude behavior. The attitude I saw today is the attitude we need every day. Just don't make the same mistakes you made today" He said. Hermione nodded her head.

" Fine." Hermione answered. They started walking towards Draco's car which was a white BMW with black stripe down the middle and black leather interior. " Draco I have a question"

" hmmm?"

" How exactly are we going to fit all my bags in the car?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowlings does *sigh* If I did alot of things will be diffrent._

15 minutes, and a lot of swearing later. Draco, and Hermione had somehow fit all her bags in his car. As soon as they got in Draco put in a CD, he pressed some buttons, and an old muggle song called W_ake me up when September ends _by _Green Day _played_._

" I didn't picture you as the muggle music type." Hermione said as they started driving. Draco shrugged.

" It was my own secret pleasure as a kid. Now that I can play it without worrying about Daddy giving me a beating towards an inch if my life; I play it as much as I can" He answered.

" Oh" She said not sure what else to say. She knew that Lucius was cruel but beating his own son? That was just wrong on more levels than she can count.

" Don't sound so sad for me Granger. Half those beatings I probably deserved. You know better than other's that I wasn't always the nicest kid." he said in a joking tone.

" Which is why you deserved that punch in the face." She joked back. Draco smiled at her and this time it reached his eye's.

" First time I had ever been hit by a women" Draco mused.

" First time?" She asked confused.

" Had to stay late at the office one day and Gin didn't know. She thought I was a robber and since she couldn't find her wand she elbowed me in the stomach." He explained. Hermione couldn't help laughing. She could actually picture Ginny doing that to Draco and the thought made her loose her composure . She was clutching the dash board as she caught her breath.

" I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just that I can picture Ginny doing that to you and.. I'm so sorry" She said while trying to stop laughing.

" No it's fine. It's nice to hear you laugh." Draco said. Hermione blushed slightly at the compliment.

" You might want to be careful Malfoy. Your niceness is showing" Hermione teased. Draco grinned at her.

" You might be right Granger. Well Ms. G is there anyplace you want to stop before I take you home?" Draco asked. Hermione thought about it. She had one important thing that she left at Ron's house. Her baby was still there. After Crookshanks died Hermione needed something to fill the void he left. Her new baby was a chubby fluffy munchkin kitten she affectionately named Fat Louie.

" Yes" She answered. She gave him the address to Ron's house, and when they got there asked him to wait in the car.

" Are you sure? I can help you carry some things" he offered. Hermione shook her head.

" It's not a lot of stuff, and it will only take a moment" Hermione insisted and slammed the door in his face before he could say anything else.

Hermione crept into the house. She hoped no one would be up and she could sneak her things out no questions asked. Fat Louie walked up to her as she entered the kitchen.

" Hi cutie pie. Did you miss me big boy ?" She picked up the cat and cradled it to her chest. She begin looking for his crate when the light flicked on.

" Looking for something Mione?" Ron asked as he walked down the steps. He had on a white t-shirt, and plaid pajama bottoms. Hermione put Fat Louie down and looked up at Ron.

" Yeah I'm looking for his crate." Hermione answered. Her heart was beating fast and she knew she needed to get out of there. If she stayed Ron could convince her to stay.

" What do you need his crate for" Ron asked confused. Hermione walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the giant bag of dried cat food.

" Cause I'm moving out Ron" She said in a no nonsense tone. Ron paused for a few seconds which was just enough time for Hermione to find and grab the crate. She hurriedly put Fat Louie in. She was going to make two trips. She needed to get upstairs to get the litter, and Litter box, but Ron was still standing there.

" Your moving at this time of night Hermione?" Ron asked incredibly . Hermione nodded as she made her way up the stairs.

" I need to leave Ron. I need to start my own life." Hermione tried to explain while pushing past him. Ron refused to move and with all that Quidditch muscle she couldn't make him move.

" You don't need to leave Hermione. Things can stay the same. I can still take care of you. We just won't be a couple and Harry will be with us." Ron said while grabbing Hermione's wrist. Hermione tried to jerk away.

" Let go of me Ron. I don't want to stay here with you and Harry. Merlin Ron that hurts let go!" Hermione pulled more as Ron's grip tightened.

" I'm not letting you leave Hermione." Ron said forcefully. Hermione was beginning to feel desperate and she tried to hit him. She missed and he grabbed her other wrist. Hermione was sure if she didn't get away soon he would probably end up braking them. She felt tears starting to fall on her cheeks as a feeling of dread over took her. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door. It shocked Ron long enough that Hermione was able to pull free and run down the stairs to the door. She opened it and Draco was standing outside.

" What the hell happened to you?" He asked shocked. Hermione's cheeks were tear stained, her face was puffy, and her eye's were red.

" Why the bloody hell is he here?" Ron asked barreling down the stairs. Hermione looked from Ron to Draco and thought that for the first time in her life she was really going to faint.

" Ger your stuff Granger, and get your butt in the car now" Draco commanded. Hermione grabbed Fat Louie's cage and his food.

" The litter, and litter box is upstairs in the bathroom." Hermione choked out.

" I'll get it; just go to the car." He said.

" Hermione answer me. Why is he here?" Ron asked again. Hermione didn't answer she just rushed to the car. Even after quitting Quidditch Draco made it a point to stay in shape, so he had no problem pushing past Ron. He ran up the steps, went into the bathroom, and grabbed everything. He rushed downstairs hoping to get out to Hermione quickly but Ron was blocking his way. " Your not going anywhere with Hermione" Ron practically growled. Draco shoved the litter box into his stomach causing him to jump back.

" Listen to me Weasel. I have never liked you and if there wasn't a crying woman in my car I would probably deck you right now. Since there is a woman crying in my car let me just leave you with a warning. Stay away from Hermione cause if I hear that you so much as bumped her the wrong way your ass is mine. Now get the fuck out of my way" Draco threatened then pushed him out the way leaving Ron standing there in shock. Draco emptied the litter box on Ron's driveway, and stuffed it and the bag of litter in his back seat. When he got in, Hermione was still crying, had taken her cat out of his box, and was cuddling it close to her chest. Draco wanted to get her to calm down slightly.

" So what's his name?" Draco asked as he started up the car. Hermione rubbed her eyes.

" Who?" Hermione asked confused.

" The cat" Draco said. Hermione petted his fur.

" Fat Louie" She answered. Draco held back a chuckle. He could see why though. Even as a kitten it was kind of chubby. Draco was still trying to get Hermione to talk about a lot of nothing when they got back to the apartment complex. Draco stopped Hermione from getting out of the car.

" I'll go get your key" He insisted. He ran up to the office, and grabbed her key. When he got back Hermione was out of the car grabbing her bags. You never listen he said to himself. Hermione was sniffling and tears were still dripping. He walked up to her, and stood there.

" What?" Hermione asked confused. Draco suddenly grabbed her and held her close enough to him that she could here is heart beat.

" Everything will be alright Granger" Draco reassured her, and ran his hand up and down her back. Hermione was shocked that Draco Malfoy. Her tormentor for 6 years of her life was trying to comfort her. It was touching enough that she started crying even harder. She didn't know how long they stood there before Hermione was calm enough to pull away. She gave him a small embarrassed smile .

" Thanks for that" She said looking down. Draco kissed her on the forehead.

" Don't mention it. Now let's get this stuff up to your apartment." He said while grabbing her bags.

* * *

><p>" I didn't know it was so big!" Hermione said in awe. The apartment was three bedroom with a giant living room, and a fully decked out kitchen. The furniture she ordered on Ginny's cell phone had already arrived. It had one red love seat, a few black throw rugs. And a red couch. The kitchen had marble counter tops, a black stove, and white cabinets. Draco placed the last of her things on the floor.<p>

" Well that's the last of it. So I guess I will be going" Draco said while leaving her keys on the wood coffee table. Hermione smiled at him.

" Thanks….. Draco" She said his name hesitantly. Like a child being asked to try a new food for the first time. Draco smiled at her.

" No problem Hermione. I'll be here by 7:30 to come get you for work." Draco said while walking towards the door.

" Kay. Oh wait Draco what's my hours?. Ginny told me we got out early and we got out at ten" Hermione asked. Draco opened the door.

" 8:30 am to 11:00 pm" Draco answered before walking out the door. Hermione sighed and locked it. She let Fat Louie out of his cage, and picked him up.

" So are you ready to start our new life?" She asked the kitten.

"Meow" he answered. She smiled at him.

" Neither am I"


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own H.P J.K Rowling does._

**Authors note: In the movie Hermione is talking about the mom of the girl threw the little girl into a tub of scalding hot water when she got blood on her dress. The girl got blood on her dress cause her mom made her clean up the blood of a guy her dad killed. The girl wasnt even really related to the mom and dad they kidnapped her. Also this chapter ends wierd because I was rushing. The next chapter will be a heck of alot better though.**

Hermione laid in her bed as comfortable as a cat. She had been working at The Den of D.M&B.Z Inc. for a 5 days and she was exhausted. Sunday was the only day that everyone was off. She planned on sleeping in with Fat Louie and when she woke up she was going to indulge herself in a bubble bath while reading some Romance novels. Her cell phone went off and she grabbed for it blindly in the darkness.

" Hello?" She asked groggily.

" Hermione. Are you ready for this morning?" Ginny's bubbly voice was the complete opposite of Hermione's.

" What are you talking about Gin" Hermione asked. She could here Ginny's huff over the fun.

" The Pool party. You know co-worker get together" Ginny said in a exasperated tone. Hermione barely remembered that there was a party at the Zabini mansion at 10:00 am. Hermione checked her clock. It was about 8:30 am.

" Umm Ginny I don't have a ride." Hermione said trying to make an exscuse.

" Don't lie to me Granger. I know well enough that you live by Draco Malfoy. All you have to do is scurry over there in your negligee that you sleep in. Open those big doe eyes and ask sweetly 'can you please take me to Blaise's house?' And he will be filled with so much lust that he will have to bring you." Ginny said. Hermione teased the feathers on her pink negligee. She couldn't sleep nude but she couldn't sleep in regualr clothes or pajama's; this was her comprimise.

" Ginny seriously I do not think I will be able to make it." Hermione said sighing. She hoped that Gin would leave it at that, but she had no such luck.

" Hermione Jean Granger. If you are not here by 10:00. I swear I will come over there, and make you come over." Ginny threatened. Hermione sighed.

" Fine I'm getting up right now" Hermione said shifting out of bed.

"You had better be Mione" Ginny threatened again before hanging up. Hermione quickly got out of the bed. She was afraid that if Ginny did show up she would do to her what that mom did to her "daughter" in" people under the stairs". Only Ginny would strip her. Hermione heard a knock on the door, and rushed to it. She looked out the peep hole and saw familiar grey eye's staring back. She opened it, and saw Draco standing there, wet blonde hair, no shirt, and black swim shorts on. He was holding his phone away from his ear and he had an irritated look on his face.

" Ginny told me to make sure you were actually getting up." Draco said while putting his phone away. Hermione struggled to keep her eye's on his face, and not checking him out. Even so she couldn't help but noticed that he kept himself in shape. He was muscular without being over the top, and he was about 2 feet taller than her. Hermione smiled.

" Yeah I'm up. Her threats got me up" She answered. Draco looked her up and down obviously.

" Cute sleep wear" He said smiling while letting himself inside her home. Hermione felt herself blushing. She was still wearing her negligee and it was pink with fluffs on the end. The bottom was see though, and she was wearing a pair of pink underwear with a teddy bear on the front under it.

" It's a comprimise to me being so picky" Hermione answered while closing the door.

" Ahhh" Draco said while taking a seat and flipping on the boob tube. Hermione walked half-way up the stairs; then turned back towards him.

" I'm going to guess that Gin also sent u to be my ride?" Hermione asked.

" Right on the dot" Draco answered.

" Well I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minute's " She said while turning around to head back up the stairs.

" Can I join you?" Draco asked jokingly. As she was walking back up. He didn't think she heard him until she yelled back saying

" Don't be cheeky!"

* * *

><p>Hermione showed up to the pool party in a silver tube top, and black short shorts. Under this was a white and black poka dot string bikini that Ginny had bought for her when she wasn't looking. She didn't even bother flat ironing her hair but she did run some leave in conditioner through it. The Zabini mansion was 16 feet tall with an indoor, and outdoor swimming pool. It was had 7 bedrooms, three living rooms, a giant kitchen, a Fourier, a ball room, three flat screens, two dogs, one cat, two owls, 3 maids, and one butler. The animals were all Ginny's except for the owls. Since it was a nice day they decided to have the pool party outside.<p>

" Hermione!" Ginny yelled happily. Ginny was laying on a pool chair in an emerald green bikini with black ties on the sides. Hermione had to admit that she looked good

" Gin!" Hermione yelled back. She walked over to the pool, and stripped off the clothes she wore over her bathing suit, and Ginny whistled.

" I knew I had good taste" Ginny said appreciably . Hermione rolled her eye's.

" You really know how to be humble don't you.?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Ginny smiled and handed her a magazine.

" Curse this red headed body. I'm unable to get a decent tan. Hot stuff will you be a dear and rub sun screen on my back.?" Ginny asked grabbing the bottle and throwing it to Blaise.

" It would be my pleasure" He answered while walking over to them and Ginny flipped over. The magaizine Ginny handed Hermione was a few older issues of Rag Doll. The girls in here ranged from different looks different poses and she hoped she could live up to the last person who did her job.

" There are a lot of ad's for the quibbler here" Hermione said thoughtfully. Blaise got up and walked closer to the edge of the pool by Draco.

" Yeah. Luna model's for us sometimes." Draco explained.

" Really?" Hermione asked surprised. She didn't expect Luna to be the nude model type. Blaise could tell what she was thinking.

" It's not like that. She mostly models are company's lingerie. Though it's a shame" Blaise said thoughtfully.

" Yeah. She has a nice body. I would love to see her completely nude one day." Draco said smiling.

" There are a lot of other things I would like to do with that body" Blaise said jokingly.

" Your not the only one my friend." Draco said laughing. Hermione felt a shot of jelousy go through her. She didn't know why though since it even she had to admit that Luna was attractive. She looked over at Ginny and her face was red with anger. Her eye's caught Hermione's and a silent plan was made. Both of them got out of there chair and silently walked behind the boys. When they could touch the boys if they reached out their arms they stopped. They counted to three and pushed the boy's into the pool with a big splash.

" The poor saps" Ginny said sarcastically while walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I do not own H.P, J.K Rowlings on the other hand does koodos to her :D**

Draco, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the pool chair's while Blaise Barbequed on the grill. Fire fly's circled around them as they talked.

" I mean it. If my parents found out where I work they would disown me" Ginny said while taking a swig of her firewhiskey. Hermione laughed.

" Your parents are to nice for that Arthur and Molly love you to much." She said. Ginny rolled her eye's.

" Yes but I'm the only girl. I am the sheltered child." Ginny tried to explain.

" I know you're the only girl but your parents expect you to grow up Ginny." Hermione said.

" Actually if Ginny was my kid and she was my only girl I would lock her away for ever" Draco said smiling. Hermione hit him playfully.

" Wow thanks for that" Ginny said looking annoyed and took a gulp of her drink. Draco laughed.

" It was a pleasure" He answered.

" Food's done!" Blaise called out from the grill. He grabbed a plate and sat down by with them. They looked at him in shock.

" Are you going to fix our plates?" Draco asked. Blaise scoffed.

" Your all adults you can fix your own plates." Blaise answered while grabbing a firewhiskey. Everyone grumbled as they fixed their own food. When they sat back down Blaise had a smug smile on his face. Ginny gib slapped.

" Oops I'm sorry Hot stuff. I was about to fall and I was trying to reach out for something" Ginny said with fake innocence.

" That's ok. Did I tell you; you look cute when your lying?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. Ginny blushed but she took the compliment in strides.

" No but it's always nice to hear it" Ginny answered. After a few drinks Hermione decided that that she wanted to play a muggle game that she hadn't played since 4th year.

" Let's play never have I ever" She announced suddenly to the group.

" That sound's like a great idea." Ginny said excitedly. Blaise and Draco both looked at them with a confused look.

" Okay I'll bite. What is never have I ever?" Draco asked. Ginny started handing every one new bottles of firewhiskey.

" It's a drinking game. The person who finishes their drink first wins. Someone says never have I ever blank, blank, blank, and anyone who has sips their drinks." Hermione explained.

" Kay we understand." Blaise said.

" Good then I'll go first. Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender" Hermione said. Ginny, and Blaise both took a sip. Hermione's eye's caught with Ginny's and she sent her a look that said "we need to talk" Ginny shrugged innocently. Draco decided to go next.

" Never have I ever taken it up the arse" Draco said. Him, and Ginny looked at Blaise expectedly, but he didn't take a sip. Hermione on the other hand did.

" Oh My Merlin Hermione! With my brother!" Ginny said in shock. Hermione shrugged.

" The man was gay Gin. It was the only sex he would accept about a month before our relationship ended. Besides I didn't question you when you said you did it with another girl" Hermione said calmly.

" But that's normal. Every girl should try it with another girl at least once in their life." Ginny explained.

" Blaise I thought you said u did it with another guy?" Draco asked confused.

" I'm not a twink. I give it I don't receive it" Blaise explained.

" Next is the red head" Ginny said giggly. Hermione wondered how many drinks Ginny had before this game.

" Kay go" Blaise said.

" Never have I ever been in a porn" Ginny said. Draco, and Blaise both sipped their drinks. They didn't need to elaborate on this one. Ginny and Hermione kind of expected it.

" Never have I ever… kissed an animal." Blaise said. Everyone but him could drink to that.

" We need to get you a pet" Ginny said. Blaise made a look of disgust.

" I'm happy with my owl thank you" Blaise said haughtily.

" Back to me. Never have I ever had sex on the floor." Hermione said. Draco smirked, and took a sip; Blaise chuckled, and sipped also and Ginny just shook her head, and took a sip. Hermione could feel a blush coming on.

" Never have I ever…"

* * *

><p>" I win!" Ginny exclaimed while taking the last sip of her firewhiskey. Somehow during the game Ginny, and Hermione had changed where they were sitting. Ginny was sitting in between Blaise's leg's on the beach chair, and had her head leaning on his shoulder. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Draco's chair, and had her head resting in his lap. All their face's were flushed from drinking so much.<p>

"Lucky you Gin. You're the Queen Slag over us all" Hermione said jokingly. Ginny giggled.

" Where is my crown?" Ginny asked. They all laughed drunkenly.

" Anybody wanna play spin the bottle?" Blaise asked suddenly.

" Sure. Maybe we can help these two have their first same gender experience." Ginny said getting up. She stumbled slightly, and Blaise got up quickly, and grabbed her.

" I think it's time for you to go to bed Big Red." Ginny frowned.

" I wanna play spin the bottle" She answered defiantly. Blaise sighed cause he knew their was no arguing with her.

" I think spin the bottle is a positively splendid idea." Hermione said while getting up also.

" I guess prude Granger has a bit of a wild streak." Draco said smirking. Hermione grabbed his hand and with a lot of effort pulled him up. Ginny grabbed her empty bottle and they all walked into the living room with the hardwood floors. Ginny and Hermione sat together and Blaise and Draco sat on the other side.

" Big Red there are only 4 people. It's gonna be boring." Blaise said. Ginny thought for a few minute's then a slow smile spread on her face.

"Every time your chosen. A piece of clothing come's off." Ginny said. Even in her drunken stupor Hermione thanked Merlin that everyone decided to put on regular clothes' when it started to get dark.

" Fine but I go first" Draco said grabbing the bottle, and spinning it. It landed on Ginny.

" Eww gross." Ginny said while leaning over. Draco grimaced but leaned over as well. Their kiss was quick, and the article of clothing Ginny discarded was a hair band that was on her wrist.

" That was lame" Blaise said. Ginny grabbed the bottle, and spun it, and it landed on Hermione. She gave Blaise a pointed look and grabbed Hermione roughly . As soon as Ginny and Hermione's lips touched Ginny stuck her tongue in Hermione's throat. She grabbed Hermione's chest causing a slight moan to come from the other girl. As Ginny pulled away she nipped Hermione's bottom lip. When they pulled away completely; Hermione's breathing was heavy as she undid her blouse and Ginny looked at Blaise with a smirk on her face.

" Well Hot stuff. Was that Lame?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K Rowlings does_

**Author's note: I am sorry I have not updated for a while but I have been really busy. I wanted this chapter to be longer but dragging it out for no reason didnt make any since. I promise the next chapter will be more than twice as long. There will also be some office lovin ;). Hope you guy's enjoy this very short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring!<p>

Hermione groaned as the alarm clock went off. Her head was pounding, and her mouth was so dry she could taste the little furs on it.

" Ginny cut off the clock" She begged quietly. Ginny moaned something Hermione didn't understand. Hermione felt for the clock blindly herself. Her hand touched something hard and smooth and she traveled down it. She reached something that made her hand stop and she slid her hand across it with slight vigor. She heard a familiar groan, and she jerked her hand away. She slit open her eye's and saw the lust filled one's of a naked Draco Malfoy.

" Well; it's not everyday I get woken up life that" Draco said, and chuckled. He grimaced and grabbed his head quickly.

"I'm going to guess that hangover is mostly my fault." Hermione said. Just keep looking directly into his eye's; she told her self. She still couldn't help herself from looking down and her eye's widened slightly.

" Do you like what you see?" He asked quietly. Hermione's eye's shot back up to his.

" We need to fine a hangover potion. I'm sure they keep some" Hermione said avoiding the question.

" I'm gonna pretend that you said yes and that you asked me the same question. Yes Granger I enjoy this view and I never took you as a Brazilian wax girl; more of a natural." Draco said with his eye's closed. Hermione looked down and saw that she also was completely naked. She grimaced and started to push herself off the floor that they fell asleep on.

" I hate party's. I didn't even want to go, I wanted to stay home with Fat Louie, and sleep in" She mumbled to herself. She looked around and grabbed her pair of knickers off the floor. She couldn't find any more of her cloths so she started to make her way slowly to the kitchen. Draco watched her for a while enjoying the vie, then slowly turned over. He saw Ginny in nothing but a bow, laying on top of a completely naked Blaise passed out.

" I wish I had a camera" he mused to himself.

" Hey I found the potion!" Hermione yelled. Ginny rolled off of Blaise while holding on to her ear's, Blaise groaned and rolled over on to his stomach showing off a tattoo of Draco's name on his arse under the name was a sleeping dragon, and Draco groaned as well but not from the hangover. Hermione came in with three cup's and handed them to each of them. The potion was vile but it made the pounding in everyone's head stop.

" I am never drinking again" Ginny said while leaning her back against the couch.

" You say that now but by next week you will be talking about how you need a drink to handle those model's." Blaise said jokingly while sitting by her.

" Speaking of model's we have work in about an hour" Draco said standing up. Ginny laughed when she saw that Draco had a tattoo of Blaise's name on his arse also. The name was engulfed in fire.

" Ok I got to ask; what's up with the his and her tattoo's?" Ginny asked.

" Cancun right after 7th year; trying to get away from all the madness. The last thing I remembered was we were at a bar flirting with some girl's. We woke up naked in a alley with these tattoos." Blaise said while leaning his head on Ginny's shoulder. She elbowed him away and got up.

" Well Like Draco said we have an hour before work. Draco show Hermione where the two half bath's are . Also Hermione the thing that looks like a large Cupboard it's actually a door connecting it to the other bathroom." Ginny said before making her way up the stairs to what Hermione thought was probably her own personal bathroom. Blaise got up after her and followed soot.

" I guess I will show you the bathroom's like Ginny told me to" Draco said while walking past her briskly. She followed behind him, and started checking him out from behind. Draco had a nice back she mused. It was slender, and nicely built, and his arse was positively perfect. She had the strange urge to slap it but held herself back. The bathroom's were right next to each other even from the outside you could tell who decorated what bathroom. The one on the left had a mirror on it with kiss marks of all different color's and there was a letter under each kiss mark. The mirror was filling up quickly so Ginny was probably going to get another one soon. The one on the right had a poster of a platinum blond girl on it. She was standing with her head cocked to the side, and a teasing smile. Her grey eye's inviting. She wasn't wearing anything on her chest so her hair was covering her nipples; and she was wearing lacy underwear. Hermione recognized her as Luna Longbottom almost instantly. She had to admit she was drop dead gorgeous but really having a giant poster of her was almost to much.

" Wow Blaise really does love his model's" She said absentmindedly. Draco shook his head.

" No this was just Luna's first work. So she wanted me and Blaise to each have a poster." He answered. Hermione frowned.

" Well; that's ummm odd" She trailed off trying to find the right words. Draco smirked.

" Your having a conversation with a naked man; while working in his porn company. I'm sure that it is all pretty odd for you" He said smartly. She frowned, and opened the bathroom door and slammed it. Even with the door closed she could clearly hear Draco laughing hysterically outside.

" Insufferable Git" She growled while cutting on the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character's. J.K Rowling's does._

Hermione laid her head down on her desk. She was absolutely exhausted, and needed to get some sleep. As soon as she had got into her office that day Draco had at least five photo shoot's back to back that Hermione had to fix up. The first one was a beach photo shoot; unfortunately she had to work with Amalia on this one. It was not a pleasant start of the day at all. First Amalia decided to bring in her miniature poodle. It was cute to look at but it's personality was positively beastly. Every time someone got near the thing it barked and snapped at them. Amalia always had something to say about Hermione's looks..

" Oh my gosh Hermione your doing a great job, if only you had enough looks to do mine" Amalia said with a smile that made Hermione think of a predator.

" And Amalia if only you had the brains I did; maybe you wouldn't be one of the least paid model's here" Hermione had answered smartly back. She was tired, and slightly pissed. She had walked in on Draco trying to pick out an outfit in Blaise's room. When he had saw her he called her a pervert. She had gotten so mad she had stormed out without getting the ear rings Ginny had told her were in there. She took her anger out on the last model's clothing. Hermione was helping Ginny with her model Tina. She was getting her ready to go to the movie department where Blaise supervised. They put her into a sparkly push up bra and a matching thong. Then they tried to put a pink tube top on her,and it refused to fit.

" Can you suck it in for me Tina?" Ginny asked.

" It's not my stomach that's the problem Ginny; it's me boobs" Tina answered. After about five more minute's of trying to put the top on Hermione stepped back angrily.

" You know what; just take the bloody bra off. You won't be wearing the fucking thing later. This is a damn waist of time" She said angrily. Her eye's widened when the words came out of her mouth. Ginny looked at her in shock and then just shrugged. She patted her friend affectionately on the shoulder.

" The job get's to all of us" She said comfortingly. Then Ginny proceeded to order a size bigger outfit. The knock on the door didn't even startle her. She didn't say anything because she knew she could tell who it is just by how they come in. She already ruled out Draco because he never knocked he just barged in; though he hated it when other people just barged in his office. After a few second's she crossed Blaise off the list; if you didn't say anything after about two minutes Blaise would come straight in. She had asked him why and he said it's because one day Draco didn't answer and it was because he had passed out.

" Come in Ginny" she called out without lifting up her head. Ginny walked in with her back facing Hermione as she closed the door.

" Hermione I have something for you" Ginny said with her back still facing her. Hermione closed her eye's.

" If it's paperwork Ginny burn it. I will take the blame just burn it; throw it out the window if you have to" She pleaded. She heard Ginny chuckle.

" Open your eye's Mione it's not paperwork" She opened her eye's slightly and saw Ginny holding something in her hand's. She opened her eye's wider to see a little lion cub in the crook of Ginny's arm. She gasped, and held out her arms. Ginny handed her the cub. She petted it as it playfully tried to nip her fingers.

" Aww she's so cute. Where did you get her….. Ginny you didn't buy her?" Hermione asked.

" No I didn't Mione calm down. She was on the set for that Circus movie; you know the one that we were getting Tina ready for? There shooting the scene where they do it amongst the animal's tomorrow. So the trainer said I can play with her for a while" Ginny explained while petting the cat's head.

" She's so cute; I could take her home with me, though I am sure that Fat Louie wouldn't like that one bit" Hermione cooed to the cub. Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's desk.

" So do you feel better?" She asked. Hermione smiled up at her best friend.

" Yeah I do" Hermione answered smiling. Ginny smiled back.

" That's good. Think of that feeling tonight when you come to dinner tonight" Ginny said hurriedly. Hermione groaned loudly while handing the cub back to Ginny.

" I don't know if I can deal with your brother today Gin" Hermione said.

" You promised that ever since me and Harry broke up that you would be there for every family dinner so that I didn't do anything stupid" Ginny said in a determined tone. Hermione sighed and laid her head back on the desk.

" Fine Gin you win. Just let me take a nap and come get me before it's time to leave" She said sleepily.

" You know Blaise has a couch in his office I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you used it" Ginny offered. Hermione held up her hand.

"No Gin; I'm fine at my des, but thanks for the offer" Hermione declined gracefully. Gin shrugged and walked out with the little cub asleep in her hands. Hermione sighed deeply and hoped that this day would go by in a blur.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as they pulled into the front of the Weasley's Burrow. She had gotten a crick in her neck from sleeping on her desk. Since she had left her wand at home she couldn't heal it and she didn't trust anyone else in the office to try ( She knew their specialties and healing was at the bottom of the list). The heated seat's of Blaise's car helped a little but not much.<p>

" Mione I had a couch in my office. You could have slept on it" Blaise said when they first got in the car.

" I didn't want to impose on anybody. I mean I knew you still had financial things to do; I didn't want to disturb you" She said sheepishly. Blaise shook his head.

" You wouldn't have Ginny and Draco do it all the time. Ginny talks in her sleep and Draco rolls around a lot. Somehow I get work done with them." He answered while they pulled off. Now they were at the Burrow and the last thing she wanted to do was see Ron. Ginny got out first and Hermione got out timidly behind her. Before they got to the door Ginny turned around and gave her best friend a serious look.

" Ok Mione only the twin's know where I work and I would like to keep it that way… Well actually I would prefer if the twin's didn't even know, but we can't always have our way" She finished while sighing. Hermione nodded to show she understood. Then Ginny banged on the door hard enough that a few shingles raddled. Hermione often wondered why Arthur and Molly never moved out of their old house. While it did have its selling point's it was also falling apart.

" Oi Stop your bloody knocking!" Percy's voice was loud on the other side of the door. Instead of stopping Ginny smirked and knocked harder a few more time's before the door opened. As soon as Ginny saw her brother Percy's angry face she threw herself into his arm's in a big bear hug.

" Oh Percy ; how I have missed my older and wiser brother" Ginny said while still hugging her brother. Percy looked absolutely dumbfounded at the acts of affection his sister was giving him. He patted her head hesitantly; as if petting a stray dog for the first time.

" I missed you too sis?" He said it in the form of a awkward question. Ginny pulled away from him and smile.

" Of course you did. Now where are my niece and nephew?" Ginny asked while looking around.

" Were here aunt Ginny!" Roxanne called out

" Yeah were being held hostage! " her older brother Fred II. Fred and Roxanne were George and Angela's kids. Fred had shaggy red hair with tan skin; while Roxanne had long black hair like her mother and a pale freckly complexion like her father. Ginny and Hermione walked into the sitting area and saw Roxanne on Fred's shoulder', and Fred II on George's shoulders. Ginny couldn't help but smile seeing the twins interacting with the kids. Even if Harry was a cheater, and a gay cheater at that he still did a few things right. Bringing Fred back to life with the resurrecting stone was one of them. Of course after Fred got brought back he had saw how George had Angela to spend his life with; so he went on a "self journey". He decided to take a solo trip to Egypt to just relax; where he saw the love of his life ; Parvati Patil. Of course Fred had not told her that he loved her yet, but he was working on it. He thought back on the first time they had met and how it had started a tradition of dinner and a movie at one of their places.

**Fred P.O.V Flash back:**

_I was walking through the sand's and almost jumped for joy when I finally reached the pyramids. I had been walking for hour's in a pair of tennis shoes, khaki's and a short sleeve shirt and the sudden shift from Ireland weather to Egyptian weather had given me a shock. The Pyramid I was going in had three trails to follow one that went up the pyramid, one that went through it, and one that went below. Of course no muggle had ever found the one that went through the pyramid but that was part of the charm. He walked to the middle of the pyramid looked around and held up his wand to the roof of the pyramid._

"_Dissendium" He whispered. He stepped back as a small set of stairs appeared and he climbed up him. They shut with a thump behind him, and he walked easily through. He had been through this passage plenty of time's as a kid, he remembered every stone they had pushed Percy into; every smart comment Ginny ever said to him in this tunnel, every whine Ron had made, every joke his brother said, every time Charlie mentioned something about dragons, every time Bill threatened to hex him if he didn't shut his ungodly lopsided trap, every laugh that came from his father, and every chastise from his mother. He was suddenly overcome with an over whelming sadness that had it not been for Harry he would have never experienced any of those again. He hadn't left for Egypt though to just clear his mind; he had also gone to pick up a few memories him and George had left on their trips there. He would have invited George along had he not been going on his huneymon two days before I left. I couldn't help but laugh at this because I was the one that got George and Angela together; since they seemed to have more in common than me and Angela. Now my twin was married, and if he heard correct he wanted to make little Weasley's soon. My hand glided over the stone's of the well lit tunnel until he reached the one he was looking for._

" _Aubergines" I said, and one of the rocks pulled out. I was happy me and George used Ginny's least favorite food for the password. I pulled the rock completely away and broke out in to a full grin. Behind the stone was a blue bracelet, a pair of glasses, a dragon scale, a book, and a Quidditch magazine. All things me and my brother had swiped after argument's with our siblings. The one that got us in the most trouble was Percy's glasses. George and I thought about telling him where his glasses were but he was having to much fun watching Percy freak out that they were gone. He put the stuff back and pushed the brick back into the wall. He started moving further down the tunnel and I started hearing voice's._

" _Penny get back here" A child's voice rang clear in the tunnel, many memories' of being chased in here flashed through my mind, and I chuckled. I felt something hit the side of my leg and looked down. A tiny green Pygmypuff stared up at me. I was surprised to see a green one because that was one of the color's that didn't sell as well as the pink, purple, and blue one's did. He picked up the ball of fur and pet it softly._

" _What are you doing here? You should be on the shoulder of your owner" I said firmly to the puffball. Instead of looking ashamed as the other puffballs did when you spoke to them in a firm voice this one trilled with happiness._

" _Oi! You found Penny!" The child's voice said happily. He looked up at a little girl who looked to be about five. Her hair which was as dark as night was cut as short as a boy's but her face was very feminine. Her face was very pale but it brought out her hazel colored eye's. She was in a simple flowy jean dress with large pocket's, rainbow toesie sock's and flip flops._

" _Oh so this pygmy is yours" I said while handing it back to her. The little girl nodded her head. As soon as Penny got back in her owner's arm she trilled louder, and the little girl laughed._

" _Olivia what did I say about bringing Penny with you on trips? You know how she like's to wander off places." A woman's voice chastised as she started getting closer up the tunnel._

" _But-" The little girl Olivia started, but the woman cut her off._

" _No Buts you were suppose to leave her in the hotel room Olive" The woman said in a tired tone as she came into my view. She had on a pair of jean short short's, and a light blue tank top. Her hair was cut just above the small of her back, and it was jet black, her skinned was as far as he could tell a was naturally tanned color; as if she was born with it, her eye's a light brown and had a curious expression; they were rimmed with black eye liner, and mascara without being overly done up. She had a little baby boy on her hip. He had a pacifier in his mouth, brown curly hair, pale skin, and brown eye's. The woman looked so familiar but I couldn't place who it was._

" _But she jumped into my pocket I didn't even know she was there until she jumped out, and beside's this nice man saved her for me." Olivia added with a smile. A small smile graced the women's mouth._

" _Well did you thank Mr. Weasley for preventing havoc instead of starting it?" The woman asked coyly. The Olivia looked up and smiled at me._

" _Thank you nice Mr. Weasley for stopping Penny before she got hurt" She said happily. I looked down at her and smile._

" _No thanks necessary I would help any one in need" He then turned his attention to the woman " So you remember me, and not to be rude I have no idea who you are" She laughed, and the name popped right into my head. Parvati Patil. She had a very unique laugh and when her sister wasn't around she laughed a lot._

" _I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh you just sounded so; gentlemen like. If that makes since; I'm just so use to the joke cracking Fred; it was a shock. So do you honestly still not remember me? I mean I know I cut my hair and not in Gryffindor robe's but I don't think my looks really changed. Merlin; I couldn't help but think that she was wrong on that. She had changed from this skinny little girl into a well developed and filled out women. _

" _Ah I remember you now. Parvati; loved to tell joke's and laugh, but couldn't pull off a prank because she couldn't keep a straight face when questioned" I said with a big grin. She laughed again._

" _Right on the dot" She answered. I walked over and gave her a slightly awkward hug since she was holding a child. I pulled away first._

" _So I see that time has treated you well. Two kid's, and I saw that you take photo's for the Quibbler" I said. Her eye's widened in shock then she chuckled._

" _These aren't my kids. Their Padma's and Seamus's the little girl is Olivia or Olive for short, and this little champ here is Timothy or Tim" She said while shifting slightly. A slight feeling of relief and_

" _Well I'm relieved I was thinking to myself that you had a very nice body to have had two kid's" I said jokingly. As soon as the word's were out of my mouth I could have smacked myself with a bludger. I didn't know why those particular word's came out but I knew they sounded stupid. I looked over at Parvati and saw she had a small blush on her cheeks ._

" _Thanks'; I remember all the time's my sister use to call me a twig, so I have been striving to have a healthy body weight. I guess it's working" She said shyly. The next thing that popped out of my mouth I had no control over; it just happened._

" _After you finish baby sitting would you like to Floo over to where I'm staying? I rented a little flat in Ireland, and I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner ,and watch a movie or something?" I offered. She nodded her head._

" _Sure we can do a little catching up . I should have them back at the hotel with their mom and dad in about three hour's so how about I show up around eight?" She asked. I nodded, and handed her my address._

" _Kay see you at eight" I said before turning back around in the oppisite direction._

**End Flashback.**

" Fred and George Weasley if you don't put my niece and nephew down right now" Ginny playfully threatened.

" Oh Gin; you know were just playing around" Fred said while being pulled out of his memories.

" Yeah no harm" George said smiling while pulling his son down and giving him Raspberries on his tummy. Fred II giggled loudly as his dad blew on his stomach. Hermione couldn't stop herself smiling at the family's display of affection. Being here felt like if she were at home with her blood family. They were loud and loving; and no matter what Ron did to her didn't change the fact that she loved the Weasley bunch.

" Hermione, Ginny come play with us" Roxanne said after being put down and sitting in the pen of Pygmypuff they had in the middle of the floor. It was Fred and George's new breed. Theses were rainbow colored, and had a hardier appetite than the other breeds.

" Sure I'll play with you" Ginny said while sitting by the little girl. Hermione on the other hand shook her head.

" In a few minute's let me go say hi to everyone else first." She said before making her way into the kitchen. When she walked in a cloud of smells hit her. She smelled chip's, meat and potato's, Sheppard's pie, lamb chops, and Aubergines.

" Hermione dear I'm so happy to see you. I didn't know if you were coming because of you and Ron's little spat, but I'm sure you will both work it out in the end." Molly said before kissing her on cheek and hugging her tightly. It took all of Hermione's effort's not to snort at the last comment made. Obviously Ron hadn't told his mum he had been in the closet. If Hermione was a malicious person she may have let it slip but she was better than that.

" Maybe Mrs. Weasley but I really doubt it" Hermione had answered once their hug broke. Further into the kitchen she saw Angela and Parvati taking out dishes, putting them in the stove, placing food on plates and so forth. Both witches stopped what they were doing to come hug her.

" Fred and George told us what happened" Angela whispered.

" Yeah, and just to let you know we each buy a copy of the magazine to support Ginny and now you" Parvati said

" But don't tell George" Angela said.

" Or Fred." Parvati said.

" Or they would never let us live this down" The said is union. Hermione nodded, and smiled at both of them. She couldn't have chosen a better match for either of the twins. George was slightly more mature than Fred, and he married a woman who like slightly more mature things but still had a good sense of humor. Fred had a more calm personality than George and he got a girl friend ( or soon fiancé if Ginny was correct) that was a lot more laid back and went with the flow also with a great sense of humor.

" So do you guy's need me to help you with anything?" Hermione asked while looking around.

" If you could get Fleur to stop crying in the bathroom and Bill out of his room that would be absolutely perfect" Angela said.

" What happened?" Hermione asked.

" Well Fleur is eight month's pregnant and you know how she hate's the weight gain right?" Angela asked. Hermione nodded; she remembered plenty of time's that Fleur had said 'I look like ze whale'

" Well Bill made a slight comment nothing big; she was talking about how her ankle's were swelling, and he said that's because they are carrying all that excess weight" Pavarti said.

" Well Fleur almost had a conniption, and we tried to get Bill to apologies but he claim's he did nothing wrong" Angela finished. Hermione nodded.

" I'll try to fix it but I won't promise anything." She said doubtfully. She left the kitchen and made her way up to Bill's room. She knocked quietly on the door first and when she got no answer she knocked louder.

" Go away" He growled. Hermione shrugged and opened the door anyway. Bill was sprawled across his bed gazing up at the ceiling. She closed the door behind her softly.

" Bill what's this I hear about you fighting with your wife?" she asked quietly.

" When I said go away that fucking meant know-it-all Granger included" Bill said angrily. Hermione had to admit that stung a little bit but she let the pain pass over her.

" Hey you could have me or Ginny. I'm trying to be calm and civil, and you know she would come in here screaming and ready to fight. Unless you want to talk that way?" She offered while sitting down on the floor by his bed. He sighed deeply and covered his eye's.

" I screwed up" He said softly.

" You didn't mean to" Hermione said.

" I never mean to screw up. What I don't understand is why she's so sensitive about it. I mean she is pregnant she is suppose to be fat" He said.

" You mean the same way that after you get attacked by a werewolf your suppose to have scars?" She asked accusingly. Bill visibly flinched from her word's, but he didn't reply. The sat in a comfortable silence. That's basically what she did with the eldest Weasley . Whenever she needed piece and quiet in the burrow she would always go find Bill and sit with him. Bill never needed to talk; sometime's they would sit from sun up to sun down not saying anything.

" Dinners ready!" Arthur's voice jostled them from the silence. Hermione got up first ad walked to the door.

" You need to talk to her." She said before walking out, and making her way back downstairs.

She stopped on the last step when she saw two familiar face's; Ron and Harry. They were standing close togethe, but not really physically touching in anyway. Besides an occasional glance at each other you would have thought they were just friends. Hermione's heart felt as if it had stopped,and panic clawed at her throat. Was Ron going to mention the last time they had saw each other? Would he not even talk to her? How was Dinner going to go along? Hermione's stomach hurt, and she wanted to vomit. She bent over slightly and closed her eye's while taking deep breaths. This couldn't be happening right now she had gotten over this.

" Hermione?" Ginny's voice was nothing but concern for her friend.

" I'm find Gin, no need to worry" Hermione shot her what she hoped was a convincing smile. Ginny frowned and grabbed her best friends hand.

" Your not facing this alone" Ginny whispered to her.

" I know but I'm scared" Hermione said as she stepped off that last step. Ginny gave her a small smile.

" I am t0o but that's why we get to do this together" She said as she tugged her friend toward the dinning table. Everyone got seated at the dinner table rather quickly. Hermione and Ginny sat right across from Harry and Ron.

" Ok Were all here less dig in!" Ron said excitedly. Just as the words left his mouth Bill and Fleur walked down the stairs holding hands. Fleur's eye's weren't red but her nose was and her face was splotchy. Even so she was still gorge s; she looked like she could have worked as a model in the maternity section of a magazine. They sat together next to Charlie at the end of the table. Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face.

" So Charlie is Teddy coming?" Molly asked. Charlie shook his head.

" No Longbottom decided to take him to Hogwarts early with him" Charlie answered.

" Man I wish that I had that advantage when I was little. Do you know how many pranks we could have set up before school started?" George asked Fred. Fred nodded.

" You know I was thinking we can go down to visit some of our old Professor's" Fred said with a secretive grin. Ginny laughed.

" They would have a panic attack, and hex you on sight" She said laughing.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone was stuffed and happy. The kids went back to the sitting area to play, Molly and Arthur went to play with the kids, and the younger adult's sat at the table.<p>

" Mum should stop cooking so much, it's making me fat" Ron had said. Ginny saw an opportunity present itself and she pounced.

" Don't blame mom's cooking cause you're a chubby little fuck. Blame the fact that you eat four plate's at dinner and then take two home for you" She said smirking. Ron didn't say anything but it looked as if his face was engulfed in red.

" Ron may have a eating problem but your temper is out of this world's Gin. You should be lucky that you weren't born ugly on the outside" Charlie said jokingly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and the whole table laughed.

" Yeah sis you should save insult's like that for the Git Draco Malfoy" Ron finally said with a small smile. Hermione tensed but Ginny laughed.

" Why would I do that; when you react so much better" She teased. Ron shrugged.

" I don't see why not; unless your on Hermione's side and has decided that he is not so bad after all" Ron said. Everyone at the table froze, and Hermione felt that sense of panic again. She felt a squeeze on her hand and turned to see Ginny giving her a comforting look.

" Well he's not so bad. At least he didn't cheat on me" Hermione mumbled looking back down.

" He's did worst though" Ron said back. Hermione looked up and glared at him.

" At least with Dr- Malfoy I know what to expect; I didn't expect you to betray me like that" Hermione said angrily. Ron grumbled something under his breath before asking

" When did you and the ferret get to close?"

" Draco; is my neighbor. He's helped me move in and get use to the area that's all" Hermione answered.

" Sure that's all he is. I bet your fucking him; That seems to be the only relationship I can picture you guys having, and after he's done with you he will leave you. Isn't that what happened with Victor?" Ron asked coldly. Hermione felt her face turning red and tears started forming in her eye's. She pushed herself up from the table with a quick "excuse me" and rushed out the front door. Ginny was about to say something to her prick of a brother when her cell phone went off. It played Creature of the night from the Rocky Horror picture show.

" Hello Ho- Blaise?" She asked confused. He knew she was at her family dinner so he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. His word's were coming out quick and jumbled but she got the jist of it all. "Ok we will be there in a few minute's." Ginny hung up the phone and gave one quick glare to her brother before she ran out to get Hermione.

**Author's note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I stayed up till at least three for two night's so that this chapter could be really long ( since the one before this was very short). I could really use some Beta reader's because I do not have the best grammer. Also I think that anyone who reads any of my fanfics should check out the Author Amara Alice Allen. She is a personal friend of mine and a good writer. If you read my other fanfic than the name Amara may be familiar. She is one of the character's in my other fanfic ( but she is the owner of that character) I hope you decide to check her out.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author note: So HIII GUYYSSS I FINALLY UPDATED... soooo it's been a really busy school year and I just found a beta so it has taken me a while to upload. Plus it's hard for me to just find time to sit down and type but I finally got it. Sooo you know the drill I don't own any of these characters... yada, yada, yada now on to the story.**_

Hermione and Ginny apertated about a block away from the office due to the security wards. It was raining, and dark. " Perfect for my mood" Hermione thought to herself. What Ron had said wasn't what was bothering her. It was what he didn't add to the sentence " and me." Ginny helped Hermione calm down a bit, but her nose, and eye's were still red. They finally got up to the office, and walked in to see Blaise and Draco already inside. Ginny casted a quick drying spell on herself, but Hermione made no move to.  
>" Ok glad you guys are here first we need you to…. What happened to Hermione?" Blaise asked ending his original thought.<br>" Family dinners, don't they get everybody?" Hermione asked sarcastically while rubbing her eyes.  
>" You know that is not what I meant. What happened at the family dinner?" He asked.<br>" I really don't want to talk about it Blaise." Hermione said in a voice that said that said that was the end of it. He let out a defeated sigh. Draco came out from around the corner. He had a cut on his forehead, his wand in his right hand, and in his left hand a monkey in a cage.  
>" Violent bugger, he almost scratched my eye's out" Draco grumbled as the monkey screeched inside the cage.<br>" How the hell did he get out anyway?" Ginny asked confused.  
>" I don't fucking know but whoever let them out will be fired A.S.A.P. All the animals are out and we've only been able to catch the monkeys and the birds. We still have cubs and a full grown lion walking around the premises" Draco said angrily. He turned his way from Ginny to get a look at Hermione. He quickly took in her wet moppy hair and<br>clothes and her dripping makeup before making his statement. " You look like shit, also you will be riding home with me after this gets cleaned up." "Everyone split up and try to get the animals in the cage's without hurting them." They all looked up as a whistling came from a distant hallway.  
>"Damn it, we missed a bird!" Blaise exclaimed before running down the hallway.<br>" Be careful Blaise!" Draco yelled while running after his friend. Ginny looked at Hermione who hadn't uttered a word since Draco walked into the room.  
>" Don't worry about it Hermione." Ginny said in a motherly tone. Hermione began to wipe her face, and attempt to snort back up her snot from crying.<br>" I'm not worried Gin, but I really want to get this over with and go home. " Hermione said with a small smile.  
>" Kay well I'm going to look around for the animals. Keep your wand out for the lion; I don't think we can just put him in a cage." Ginny said before running in the opposite direction of the men. Hermione decided to make her way down the elevator. If she were lucky, maybe she would fine the cubs, and then she could go home.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione had gotten down to the last floor and was still unable to find a single animal.<br>" They probably found all the animals" Hermione whispered to herself as she walked around the movie room. All of a sudden she heard what sounded like a slight purr. She gladly followed the sound.  
>' Maybe my luck is looking up; I get to find the cubs' Hermione thought to herself. Finally, she saw a tail sticking out of the dark hallway. She grabbed for her wand slowly.<br>"Lumos" She whispered. As her wand lighted up she came face to face with a full grown lion. Before she could let out a scream the lion swiped at her hand knocking down her wand. The light went off as her wand clatterd to the floor loudly. Hermione let out a shrill scream and started to run back the way she came. She almost made it five steps before the lion knocked her down onto her stomach.  
>"Someone help me!" She screamed in a panic tone. She could feel the warmth of the Lion's breath on the back of her neck. Even in this time of panic, she couldn't help but think how ironic it was that a Gryffindor was going to be killed by a lion. Teats started poring down her face as her cries for help became lighter while the lion was putting pressure on her neck with his paw.<br>"Immobulus!" A familiar male voice called out. The lion froze on the spot its mouth just meer inches from Hermione neck. "Lumos" The male voice said. Hermione looked up into frightened grey eye's.  
>" Draco ?" Hermione asked surprised. Draco didn't answer he just grabbed her and pulled her out from other the lion.<br>" Accio Hermione's wand" Draco said quietly. The wand flew into Draco's hand and he handed it back to Hermione.  
>" Thanks" She said quietly. He nodded and made his way over to the lion. He picked the beast up and threw its paws over his shoulders.<br>" Blaise shut off the security do you want to apperated with me or take the elevator?" He asked.  
>" I'll go with you" Hermione answered while walking up to him. She grabbed on to his shirt sleeve since his hand were full with lion paws. They apperated upstairs and were greeted by Blaise and Ginny who already had the other animals in the cage.<br>" Oh My Merlin Hermione your arm!" Ginny exclaimed while rushing up to her friend. Hermione looked down at her arm. There were long scratch marks down her arm and blood dripped out quickly. " Come here love we will go to my office and clean you up" Ginny said while grabbing Hermione and apperating her out. Draco gently put the lion in the cage and slammed the door.  
>" While you were looking for Hermione me and Ginny had been talking…." Blaise started.<br>" Yes go on" Draco said without turning around.  
>" Well you see not that we want to push anyone into your personal space but Gin doesn't think Hermione is stable, and I agreed with her. So, we both decided that Hermione should move in with you" Blaise suggested. He was met with silence so he continued.<br>" It won't be for a long time. Ginny wanted her to stay with us but, the house has so many rooms I wouldn't want her to be alone and do something drastic-" Draco cut him off.  
>" Like kill herself?" Draco asked while glaring down at the lion.<br>Here is the next chapter: enjoy it  
>" If you want to be so gloomy then yes kill herself." Blaise said. Draco chuckled but there was no humor in it. He turned around to face his friend.<br>" Blaise you and I have both seen our fair share of death, and now you act as if talking about someone killing themselves is so taboo. Today I almost saw another death today not at the hands of a muggle, a wizard and his wand, but just by a wild animal. I could have been to late just like I was late with all the other deaths I have witnessed and you know what. It would have hurt me as bad as every other death so don't try to sugercoat it." Draco said in a no nonsense tone. Blaise was just about to say something but, the women walked back in. Ginny had her hand affectionately on Hermione's shoulders and she gave her a large hug.  
>" Everything will work out just fine sweetie" Ginny said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione smiled up at her.<br>" I know thanks Gin" She said back. Hermione walked over and looked at Draco sheepishly.  
>" You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and they walked out<p> 


End file.
